


Мастер

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern





	Мастер

Реальность — это константа.  
Следствие не меняется, к нему приведут любые причины.  
Реальность закольцована, она создаёт себя сама, ты не можешь помешать процессу её создания. Естественному ходу вещей. Ты можешь только вмешаться в этот ход, войти в историю, так сказать.  
Поспособствовать.  
Повлиять.  
Прославиться.  
Вриска Серкет крутит эти мысли в голове, а гадальный шар с восьмёркой — в руках.  
Она такая неудачница.

Найти себе врага по сердцу должен каждый тролль, это важная часть взрослой жизни. Жизнь иногда похожа на ролевые игры, считает Вриска.  
Игры интереснее мастерить, чем играть в них. Интересно, терпит ли реальность мастерский произвол?

Терпит, ликует Вриска, встречаясь лицом к лицу с  _ним_.  
Скажем, Бек Нуар — не враг, не совсем то, троллья жизнь здесь не при чём. Бек — это босс. Непобедимый. Тот самый, из-за которого всё пошло  _не так_.  
В любом случае пошло бы.  
Следствие не меняется, к нему приведут любые причины.  
Вриска широко, хищно улыбается. Ей так нравится быть причиной.  
Вот повезло.

Таврос тоже мог бы стать причиной.  
Причиной её, Вриски, триумфа.  
Он мог бы убить её, а вместо этого оставил умирать. Всё-то приходится делать самой. Абсолютно всё.

«Следствие не меняется, к нему приведут любые причины», — печатает Эндрю Хасси в окне текстового документа. В окне просмотра Вриска Серкет погружает Джейд Харли в сон, в тот самый момент, когда спать категорически не стоит. Эх, Джейд. О, Вриска.  
В окне просмотра Эндрю Хасси видит, как она путает карты всем и каждому, но не позволяет Джону заблудиться.  
Эндрю Хасси улыбается. Он готов потерпеть этот произвол.  
В окне просмотра виден мокрый лоб Вриски, на котором синей кровью написано: «УБЕЙ МЕНЯ». Таврос рыдает, руки у него измазаны синим, он словно диккенсовский школьник, опрокинувший чернильницу с учительского стола.  
«Она создаёт себя сама», — продолжает печатать Хасси — о реальности.  
И думает, думает, думает о Вриске.


End file.
